The present invention relates to a body-adhesive tape. In particular, the present invention relates to a body-adhesive tape directly adhered to the skin in order to serve as a supporter for preventing injury to the muscles and the like in sports.
Conventionally, it has been well known that injuries can result during sports due to excessive force from muscles and the like. For this reason, various types of supporters are used. However, since supporters have fixed shapes, regions that were not covered by the supporters were not adequately protected. Tape-shaped supporters started to be used because of this. For example, in Japanese utility model examined publication number 5-45335, the present inventor disclosed an adhesive stretch supporter.
Two problems were discovered in the use of the adhesive stretch supporter described above. One was that when the supporters were adhered by crossing and overlapping them in an X shape or the like, sweat could soak in and cause the upper tape of the overlapping tapes to peel off. The other problem was that the mechanical method for opening holes did not achieve acceptable results in terms of providing permeability. Increasing the strength of the adhesive was considered as a way to prevent the upper tape from peeling off. However, increasing the strength of the adhesive can have an effect on the skin. These problems were considered and the present invention was developed with the object of providing a body-adhesive tape that can be adhered in an overlapping manner and that has superior permeability.